


New Beginnings

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No stress, my love for you is never in doubt / we'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out."</p><p>Post-s6, Kurt and Blaine talk about going back to NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Kurt sat up in bed, waiting for Blaine to finish his nighttime routine and join him for a moment of togetherness before they fell asleep. Unfortunately, it was looking like Blaine had other plans.

“B? You coming?” Kurt asked, hoping he sounded less tense than he felt.

“I’m still flossing,” Blaine said, a little muffled. “Don’t worry about waiting up for me!”

“Okay,” Kurt said uncertainly. He bit his bottom lip in concern, feeling ill at ease - Blaine never turned down coming to bed with him. Hell, some days he practically had to use a crowbar to pull Blaine off of him so he could actually go get things done. It used to grate on him back in New York, but now-

 _-but now what?_ Kurt thought. _I’m supposed to try to be more receptive to Blaine’s needs, but how can I do that if he won’t come near me? How are we supposed to grow and be better if-_

He cut himself off there, refusing to think about negatives.

“Gee, this bed sure is cold without you in it,” he tried again, feeling a bit foolish.

“I’ll get there when I get there,” Blaine said. Kurt could see him primping slightly in the bathroom mirror. “Skincare is important, you know.”

Kurt just sat and waited, wondering if Blaine had suffered some kind of traumatic brain injury without him noticing - how else was he supposed to justify Blaine not wanting to be near him?

Five minutes later, Blaine _finally_ came out of the bathroom.

“You’re still up?”

“I wanted to talk to you before we go to sleep. I feel like we haven’t seen each other much recently,” Kurt said, smiling as genuinely as he could.

“We spend all day in the choir room together,” Blaine said, a slight frown on his face. “The only way we could spend more time with each other is if we got trapped in a pair of handcuffs.”

“Maybe I’ll go out and buy a pair, then!” Kurt exploded, frustrated. “Good Lord, it’s not usually like pulling teeth to get you to be near me, Blaine!”

“I’m sorry that I need a little me time-”

“At the expense of _us_ time?”

“Well you didn’t used to like us time!” Blaine said vehemently. At Kurt’s stunned silence, he continued, “I know you like having your space, so I’ve been trying to respect that-”

“And I know _you_ like spending time with me, so I’ve been trying to be more amenable to that!” Kurt said, smacking the mattress. “And I’ve never disliked us time, Blaine. I just need a little time alone to appreciate it more, that’s all.”

“And I don’t want to suffocate you,” Blaine said, deflating. “I just feel better with you around.”

“God, what is _with_ us?” Kurt said, laughing once even though he wasn’t amused by the situation. “Instead of falling into our own old habits, we’re falling into each other’s.”

“Well, they say you take on each other’s personalities when you get married,” Blaine said, chuckling along. “And I know why I’ve been acting so weird, I just...feel a little embarrassed about it.”

“Me too!” Kurt said. “You’re gonna laugh at me if I tell you.”

“Same here!” Blaine replied. “Okay, count of three and we admit what’s wrong. One, two, three-”

“ _I feel weird about going back to New York! Wait, what?_ ”

“Why do you feel weird about going back?” Blaine asked, plopping onto the bed next to Kurt. “You’ve lived there for two years, it can’t be that unusual for you anymore.”

“I’ve lost you twice in New York,” Kurt admitted after a deep breath. “What if it’s jinxed?”

“It’s not jinxed for you,” Blaine said, squeezing one of Kurt’s hands in his. “You’re amazing there, everyone at NYADA loves you _and_ Isabelle would totally take you back at Vogue if necessary. I’m the one who can’t hack it there.”

“You got into Tisch!” Kurt said, squeezing back. “And Elliott still asks me if you’d be interested in going busking with him every week when we Skype. You’re just as amazing as I am, Blaine.”

“I’m still afraid,” Blaine said, looking down at the sheets. “Going back to the loft, where everything fell apart - what if we just fall back into our old ways?”

“We’re not going back to the loft,” Kurt said decisively. “We’ll get a new place. We’ll figure it out _together_ , on our own terms.”

“Since when are we not going back to the loft?” Blaine asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Since right now,” Kurt said. “If it makes you uncomfortable to go back to the loft, then we’ll keep subletting it and find a new place. I won’t let anything screw us up this time, Blaine.”

“Kurt, you can’t-”

“I can,” Kurt interrupted. “You’re right - I didn’t think about it, but the loft holds more bad memories for us than good. Let’s find somewhere entirely new and start off on the right foot. It’s more symbolic than anything, but I want to do it. I want to make sure we’re building a future, not stagnating in the past.”

“I love you so much,” Blaine said fervently. He scooted closer, cupping Kurt’s face and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. “God, I know we should go to bed, but - can we start apartment hunting? Now that you’ve said we should get a new place, I want to find one as soon as we can.”

“On one condition,” Kurt said, smirking.

“What?”

“We cuddle while we look. I really have missed you recently, B, even if we have been in the choir room together.”

“I’d love nothing more,” Blaine said, beaming. He leaned over and grabbed his laptop off the nightstand before crawling under the covers and burrowing into Kurt’s arms. “Neighborhood preference?”

“Anywhere. We’ll know it when we see it.”

And that they did.


End file.
